Karaoke Party chaos, Naruto stile
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: The senseis got the great idea to invite they students to a Karaoke Party.But if they had known that this would lead to romances,fights,fear and blank chaos they would have left it.
1. An idea for the good or for the worse?

A/N: so everyone, I think I watched to much Naruto in the last time, but I begin to really like this anime so I decided to make this fic before I post up the one that is running thought my head. I like to play the stories first though my head until they seem good enough and then I write them down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs, then if I would own the show then there would be a five shocking happenings, from which one you can read in my fic _'Interesting little accident' _

I. An idea for the good or for the worse?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensei-Iruka sat in his classroom, sighing deeply. The students already went home and he just finished correcting the tests that were now lying on his desk. Outside shone the sun and everything seemed peaceful. The brown haired chuunin sighed deeply and was about to stand up from his desk as suddenly a puff of smoke appeared.

A faint scream escaped his lips as he found himself nose to nose with Konoha's famous copy-nin Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo." At that the brown haired man broke out.

"What in the name of Hell made you scare me like that!!" he yelled embarrassed, and he could have sworn that he saw the other man grinning under his mask.

"Nothing Iruka-sensei, I only come to tell you about the little plan we had for our students." At that he received a confused look.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" asked Iruka skeptical.

"Well, there are me, Sensei-Kurenai, Sensei-Asuma and Sensei-Gai." Said the silver haired man, counting on his finger.

"Then I will come and Kakashi…" at that said person tensed up.

"Yes?"

"Get with your feet down from my desk!"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**_

_**Three hours later: **_

All four teams stood confused in front of Kurenai-sensei's house. They sensei's told them to come here, but they didn't tell why.

"So, who is going in first?" asked Shikamaru a bit annoyed.

"Hmm, I would say ladies first." Said Kiba looking at the famel part of the four groups, the other boy's nodded, well except Sasuke who looked bored and Neji who glared daggers at Naruto who happened to stand to near his cousin.

Everyone got startled as the door opened revealing the copy-nin, who begun grinning under his mask as everyone begun to scream about the frightening idea that Sensei-Kakashi is in Sensei-Kurenai's house. The poor teacher needed every single motherly instinct, kindness and Iruka's help to calm the children and not to stab Kakashi and the other guy's for a five comments. So after everyone was normal again the five teachers explained that they got the great idea to make a Karaoke Party together. This earned them a five confused looks, a five glares, groaning and blushing. They even needed to drag a five of them back as they started sneaking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, that we are mostly all here except for two…", but the black haired woman stopped as the door opened revealing Gaara and his older sister Tamari. At the sight of the blond nin most of the boys begun drooling and a five girls groaning.- "It looks like that we are all here, Gaara, Tamari I'm sorry that your brother has a cold and couldn't come."

"No problem." Said the blond as she dragged her brother to the others and seated him beside Naruto and she herself sat between Sino and Ino.

"And may I ask my dear colleagues who sings first?" asked Sensei-Gai looking from the other adults to the children and sweatdropped as he saw everyone except Lee, hiding behind the chairs and the couch.

"Well…Lee you go first, pick up a song." Said Sensei-Asuma as he gave the grinning boy the micro and he himself set down with the other sensei's and begun writing on little paper strings.

"Great, uhm…Sensei-Gai?"

"Yes my dear young friend?"

"Can we also dedicate the songs we sing to one person or more if we want?"

"Well of course, let the spirit of young feelings flow."

"Where does that guy take his speeches from?" asked Sensei-Asuma his friends in a way that Gai couldn't hear him. The others shook they heads.

"Well then I dedicate this song to my sensei, my love Sakura and all the lovely girls here in the room." And with that he begun singing.

_„Come on!_

_As if you are being chased, you are in a hurry_

_This dry heart is screaming_

_This stubbornly burning star_

_is still far away_

_I have been losing while I'm seeking_

_I have been robbed while I'm giving it_

_For no one, no one's property_

_This is our "now"_

At that Sakura already climbed in a now furiously blushing Sasuke's lap, while most of the boys begun glaring at Lee as the frightened girls hung themselves on them. Even the sensei's stopped writing then they watched as Kurenai hung herself frightened at the male who sat nearest to her, which happened to be Asuma.

_overlap our feeling, overlap the dream, overlap the days_

_sweating, holding the tears, stirring the blood_

_fighting and loving_

_it's just a far light On the way_

_I have been betraying while I'm believing_

_I haven been hurting while I'm preying_

_It's no one's business, it's no one's fault_

_Our now_

_untie the pain, untie the heart, untie the shadow_

_hold the breath, run through the darkness_

_feeling grief and dreaming_

_will never end On the way_

_Repeat_

_I wanna ROCKS in the heart ROCKS"_

After the son ended Lee blew a five flying kisses to the girls, which were stopped by a five flying shurikens. Lee sat down flashing a smile to his sensei who stared with the others confused at the ceiling where the shuriken pinned the little hearts down.

"Uhm…no one told me that the kids have they weapons with them."

"My ceiling…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well after everyone of the kids got searched thought for weapons the teachers put everything on the table in one other room and come back to they now sulking students.

"And now, who is next. Except Lee…" no moving. "We already guessed that so we wrote the names on paper strings and who we pull out will sing." Said sensei-Asuma.

"Uhm…Sensei, why are there two boxes?" asked Kiba a bit worried.

"That is a surprise." Said the woman to the now gulping boy.

"Ok, I will pull." Said Iruka and pulled out a string from the first box. "Ok the next one will be…"he paled as he saw the name"…me….? But…but…" then as realization blended in he begun blushing and turned glaring to Kakashi. "Did you make this?"

"I thought it would be fun and now Iruka- sensei, you are on turn."

Said sensei grabbed the micro and went sulking on the little stage they made. As the music begun to play he started his song.

_"Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku_

_Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba_

_Hitotsu hitotsu omoidaseba subete wakatte ita ki ga shite ita no ni_

_Iroaseta kotoba wa boku no sugu soba ni oite atta_

_Kotae no denai yoru to hitohira no nukumori to haruka kanata no akogare to_

_Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi boku wa ikite iru_

"Wow, I never knew that Iruka-sensei could sing that well."

"Me neither…"

"Kakashi, you are drooling through your mask…"

_Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku_

_Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba_

_Anata ga omou koto wo sameru koto naku temoto ni tsukamitai no ni_

_"Hito" daru bokutachi wa sono kimochi wo wakachi aenai mama_

_Kotoba ga hanatsu imi wo tatoe no nai omoi wo kotaeru koto no nai kanjou wo_

_Mitsumeaeba tsutawaru koto ga dekitara ii no ni na_

_Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku_

_Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba_

_Kono omoi wa mune ni shimatte okou_

_"Nakushite shimatta..."_

As the song ended everyone begun clapping.

A/N: so this was the first chapter and now I need to go to school. Hope you liked it.


	2. Song of a caged bird and his angel's

A/N: now that I have finally got a review for this fiction I will continue it as long as someone reads it. YinYangHinata thanks for your review, I hope you like this chapter. Oh and by the way if anyone has a favorite song then you can send me the lyric and the name of the character or characters who should sing it.

II. Song of a caged bird and his angel's

* * *

Everyone in the room was still clapping in admiration. No one could have guessed that Iruka-sensei had such a great voice. Gay-sensei watched with shock when his students begun to congratulate the other teacher. With a little bit of jealousy in him he grabbed the microphone and walked up the stage, flashing his famous smile at everyone.

"So everyone I dedicate this song to the power of eternal youth and my lovely students." at that he received a five strange stares from his colleges while the students were all looking at a blushing TenTen, Neji who was blushing and looking as if he would rip the first person who dared to say a word to hip in peaces and at a weary happy Lee.

_FLASH BACK! Shining winds_

_FLASH BACK! Blow across the earth_

_DON'T STOP! There's no turning back_

_DON'T STOP! No one can stop it_

_Risking the pride known only to myself_

_I live toying along with life_

_Rather the dream right before you eyes_

_Seek a dangerous game_

_We knock on the door_

_Towards the distant tomorrow_

_FLASH BACK! For whom_

_FLASH BACK! Does the world turn_

_DON'T STOP! There is no answer_

_DON'T STOP! So let's go searching_

_In the night where solitude alone surround me_

_Let's count the stars till morning_

_The burning flame_

_Tinges the eyes red_

_Gleaming with silver wings_

_I pursue dreams_

_My heart is struck by the wind called freedom_

_Faster than light_

_Fly to the sky oh yeah!_

_Rather the dream right before you eyes_

_Seek a dangerous game_

_We knock on the door_

_Towards the distant tomorrow_

After the song ended, dared no one to say a word. Gay was surprised that when he bowed he only heard Lee chare. He looked at the others and sweatdropped, they were all shock frozen or fainted.

After everyone was normal again Kurenai-sensei pulled out the name of the next victim…I mean singer. She was already staring at the little paper string since three minutes as Kakashi took it away from her and looked at it. Then he turned to the sitting children and waved to them, smiling under his mask.

"Neji, your turn…" he said and everyone stared frightened at Neji who stood up and walked up the stage, his face hinted with a blush.

"Lee, if after this I hear only one comment from you I will let you eat the micro." he said glaring at his teammate. The Hyuuga took a deep breath and begun to sing.

_Why are more and more people dreaming of the other world laugh all the way_

_The wind gently_

_passes through my hair_

_There's no place like you for me_

_unchanged from yesturday,_

_alone in the quiet sunset,_

_what ar e you looking at?_

_Far eye sight_

_looking before you_

_Move on without turning back_

No one dared to even breathe. The sing seemed to fit they young man perfectly, it drew tears to everyone's eyes.

_Sometimes, I'm very lonely_

_Sometimes, I'm very painful_

_I want to run up, hug, and tell you_

_but I won't say it now_

_The day you capture your dream_

_I will only believe the that day_

_Why are more and more people dreaming of the other world laugh all the way_

_When the tired and injured_

_wings want rest_

Most of the girls were already blushing and the boys tried to hide they tears. Hinata who sat beside Sino and Kiba looked at her cousin as if she would know who he dedicated this song to, that was also noticed by her two teammates when they looked at her while listening to her cousin's song. Kiba let out a soft growl at that, but Sino's hand on his shoulder calmed him.

_There's no place like me for you_

_at your heart_

_ask softly_

_and the answer is there_

_By trying to despise_

_and trying to blame_

_the kight will never shine_

_Sometimes, I lose my way_

_Sometimes, I stop_

_It's okay to feel low or get lost_

_With the miracle that was found_

_a new wind will blow_

_I am believing the overlapping destiny_

_Living this time_

_I won't comfort you but_

_Sometimes, I'm very lonely_

_Sometimes, I'm very painful_

_I want to run up, hug, and tell you_

_but I won't say it now_

_The day you capture your dream_

_I can see you capturing it_

Neji walked down the stage and sat down beside Hinata.

"That… that… was wery beautiful… Neji-nii-san" she whispered to him and he gave her a rear smile which made her blush only deeper.

"So lets us see who is next." said Asuma-sensei when he pulled out the next name, a smile crossed his face when he read the name. "Hinata, it is your turn."

At that they young hair begun trembling a bit from nervousness but then she felt three hands and a little paw on hers. She looked up to see her two teammates, Akamaru and her cousin smile at her. With that she stood up and walked up to the stage.

"I…I would…like to…dedicate this song to…my cousin and….my two teammates…" she said, then her song begun.

_When I call your name as usual_

_you sit right next to me_

_when I smile at you as usual_

_there's a secret code_

_the feelings I always can't say_

_it's kind of late but please listen_

_although I'm a little shy about it_

_I like you, thank you_

_and for the future, thank you_

_the forest sways_

_dances to the rhythm_

_let's etch it out together_

_thank you to the coincidence_

_when you think like that, everything's good_

Everyone looked strangely at the three blushing boys, even if you couldn't tell in Sino's case.

_like magnets_

_we're pulled together_

_even if the time passes as usual_

_it's our important time_

_that day when you cried_

_my tears wouldn't stop_

_you'll probably understand_

_everyone, thank you_

_looking this way, thank you_

_seeing dreams_

_1,2 with those steps_

_the floating bubbles_

_let's be together_

_when you think like that, everything's good_

_instead of screamning out honest feelings in the heart_

_let's say it out loud with our voices_

They couldn't turn away or stop the warmth in they hearts and the one which burned on they checks, the song had a hidden message in it which only the four of them could understand. Hinata's soft voice touched everyone's hearts just as Neji's did a five minutes ago.

_I like you, thank you_

_and for the future, thank you_

_the forest sways_

_dances to the rhythm_

_let's etch it out together_

_thank you to the coincidence_

_it was a present from god_

_everyone, thank you_

_looking this way, thank you_

_seeing dreams_

_1,2 with those steps_

_the floating bubbles_

_let's be together_

_when you think like that, everything's good_

As the song ended Hinata walked down from the stage and sat down.

"Hinata that was great, you are wery cute when you sing" said Naruto, but then he looked confused as he got three death glares.

"That was really god." said Temari who leaned a bit on Sino's shoulder to get a little nearer to the other girl. This made the Insect Master tense a bit.

"Th… thank you…everyone…" she said blushing, while playing with her fingers like always when she was nervous.

"Well after this beautiful and touching song we can choose our next singer." said Asuma as he looked grinning at the still crying Gay who was hugging a weary unpleased looking Kakashi, who looked besides that pleading at Iruka.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well I hope that you liked this chapter. 


	3. Strange duet

A/N: so everyone I was listening music because I got bored and suddenly this funny little idea come to my mind. I hope you will like it and I also hope that Gaara will spear my live…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song…

III. Strange duett…

* * *

"So guys it went great until now." said Kurenai while she stood in the kitchen.

"I agree fully with you." Asuma say grinning as he watched Kakashi who was still trying desperately to get Gai off of him. "Don't you think Iruka? Uhm…Iruka?" Asuma looked over to the chuunin who was glaring daggers at Gai.

"What…uhm…yes I agree." the brown haired male said finally and then returned to his glaring.

"Ugh…say Kurenai, what is this delicious smell?" Asuma asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I baked chocolate cookies." the famel ninja says proudly as she put the fresh cookies on a place.

"Hmm…they really smell nice." Asuma said and tried to snatch one of the cookies only to quickly draw his hand away from a shuriken.

"They are for the children." she growled and walked outside with the plate.

* * *

After Asuma and Iruka also joined everyone outside and Kakashi finally managed to make Gai realize just who he was hugging, much to everyone's relief Asuma pulled out the next note and immediately paled. '_And I was scared when the Hyuuga boy needed to go out there…' _he thought.

"Asuma, you are staring at the name since five minutes, so tell us already who it is." said Kakashi as he looked at the paper string. "Oh, the next one up is Gaara." he said and watched his two partners by the table pale also and the shocked expression on Kurenai's and on the children's faces.

The redhead stood growling up and grabbed the micro. After he got on the stage he looked at the song that he needed to sing and sent the teachers a glare.

"Uhm…is something wrong?" Asuma asked.

"This is a duet." at that suddenly Lee jumped up and run to the stage.

"Then we will sing together?" Lee asked as Gaara looked shocked at him and begun blushing.

"I shouldn't have eaten that cookie…" he growled as the music started.

_Gaara- "__Remember the first dance we shared?  
Recall the night you melted my ugliness away?  
The night you left with a kiss so kind  
Only a scent of beauty left behind_

Everyone gulped as they heard the song and immediately put the cookies away.

_Lee- __Ah dear friend I remember the night  
The moon and the dreams we shared  
Your trembling paw in my hand  
Dreaming of that northern land  
Touching me with a kiss of a beast_

Lee was to hung into the song to actually notice just WHAT he was singing, but the others noticed and most of his friends were debating between the options;

A. Run away screaming for your mother

B. Begin laughing

C. Throw up the cookies

D. Pretend that this is only a bad dream

and of course was everybody cursing himself in his or her mind for eating cookies.

_Gaara- __I know my dreams are made of you  
Of you and only for you  
Your ocean pulls me under  
Your voice tears me asunder  
Love me before the last petal falls _

He hated this song.

_Lee- __As a world without a glance  
Of the ocean's fair expanse  
Such the world would be  
If no love did flow in thee  
But as my heart is occupied  
Your love for me now has to die  
Forgive me I need more than you can offer me_

Kurenai watched the pale children finally gain some color again even if the two colors the children got were blue and green, well at least they weren't white as ghost's anymore…

_Gaara- __Didn't you read the tale  
Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?  
Don't you know this tale  
In which all I ever wanted  
I'll never have  
For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

Temari stared shocked at the duo on the stage while clinging with all her strength to Sino who was to shock frozen to notice, but after this he will have a five finger bruises on his arm for a whole month.

_Lee- __However cold the wind and rain  
I'll be there to ease up your pain  
However cruel the mirrors of sin  
Remember beauty is found within_

_Gaara- ...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you..._

After the song ended Lee bowed cheerfully.

"So, how were we?" he asked grinning, but then he suddenly noticed that everyone exited the room hurriedly for the next bathroom or sink. "Uhm…what is with them?" he asked while Gaara slapped himself on the forehead.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: well, this one was really fun to write and now I really hope that Gaara will not get al to mad at me for making him do this… 


	4. Surprise guests

A/N: ok, thanks to my dear little sister's help my net is dead and so I'm already writing the next chapter to the fourth story and I will only go home tomorrow, well looks like as I will be updating a lot tomorrow afternoon, my readers will be happy…

IV. Surprise guests

* * *

After the shock of hearing Gaara and Lee sing a love duet everyone was gathered again in the living room. Asuma was about to pull out the next note when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Kurenai asked confused as she left to go to the door. When she opened it is paled immediately.

"Kurenai, who was it?" Asuma asked as the young woman walked inside why trying desperately to hold back her laughter. Shortly after her walked a grinning Anko and a confused looking Genma inside.

"Yo everyone." The female ninja greeted everyone.

"What are you two doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Tsunade-sama decided to invite Pein to a party poker and guess who won?" she asked.

"Great, we are domed…." Said everyone in union.

"Actually she won, we don't know how that could happen, but she did it and she made a rather interesting request which is bound to the party here. Sorry Hokage's orders." Genma said and everyone stared confused at them.

"What do you mean?" suddenly they all heard several shouts from outside.

"_I will definitely not go inside un!"_

"_I agree with the Barbie, I will not go in there and embrasse me!" _

"_DEIDARA, HIDAN STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN!" _

"_Actually this is really better then the four million she wanted." _

"_Shut the fuck up Kakuzu, on who's side are you actually on?"_

"_Nice to know Kakuzu that you agree with me and now unwrap your tentacles from that boulding."_

"_Only if you pay me twenty million ryu" _

"_Well if we get inside shouldn't we ask first if Itachi's little brother is tied up, then if not then that can get ugly." _

"_Tobi is a good boy." _

"_SHUT UP TOBI UN."_

"_Deidara, stop shouting I'm getting a head ach from you." _

"_Sorry Sasori no Danna un…" _

"_Now if that is settled Sasori let go of that tree." _

"_No, I don't ant this." _

"_WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL DID I WRONG, I WANTED TO HAVE A GOD DAMNED ORGANIZATION OF RUTHLESS KILLERS AND WHAT DID I GET? A BUNCH OF LITTLE KIDS!" _

"_WHE HEARD THAT LEADER-SAMA!!!" _

Everyone sweatdropped and Sasuke immediately perked up at the name of his older brother.

"Erm…you can't be serious that…" but then suddenly stamped a rather angry looking Leader-sama inside with Tobi and Konan on his side, behind him they could still hear some shouts and cursing as a chimera walked inside holding the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Oh yes, they will take part of the Karaoke night." Anko said grinning as the Akatsuki members sat down growling.

"My house is damned…" Kurenai said as she hung her head in mock sorrow, so she missed to notice when Anko told Sasuke hat he was not allowed to attack his brother and the same goes for everyone. No fights.

"Well then, now I know why we got this box sent from Hokage to us, so we will choose the next singer, but this time first the song." Asuma said as he pulled out the song. "Oh, well a new duet and now let's see who will be singing it together." When he pulled the two names he paled again.

"Oh man, give it here." Anko said annoyed as she grabbed the two little papers and looked at the names, a smile crossed her lips. "Wow, we all will now hear a duet sung by no one other then our two ice princes the Uchiha brothers!" she said grinning and everyone froze stiff from shock and then slowly turned to the two brothers.

"Erm…Kisame, can Itachi-san sing un?" Deidara asked the blue skinned nin after Itachi walked over to the stage.

"Don't know, I have never herd him sing." Was the reply.

"Ok now that the two are here, the song you will have to sing is from the play _Romeo and Juliete_." At that everyone begun gapping and Hidan tried to hold back a snicker at the thought of the two brothers singing a love duet together. "The song will be, oh a nice fitting one for you two, _Born to Hate_." At that everyone nodded and the music begun play.

_Itachi- __We're born to hate  
Soon as we leave  
Our mother's wombs  
Hate's in the air  
And to survive  
We breathe its fumes  
We love to hate  
Hatred's the third word that we learn  
Mama, Papa  
And after that it's hatred's turn  
We're born to hate  
It's like a serpent in the soul  
We're so consumed  
It seems the serpent's in control  
We love to hate  
_

At that the whole Akatsuki begun to nod in approval and agreement, but to be honest they were in a way stunned how perfectly Itachi could sing.

_Sasuke- __We are the same  
I too can see  
Things I despise  
Year after year  
Poisonous hate  
Burns from your eyes  
There's so much hate  
Day after day the children grieve  
Just look at them  
And see the legacy we leave  
In every street  
A broken heart, a blood-stained sword  
We fight to win  
But it's a fight without reward  
_

Sasuke begun to sin his part, just as perfectly as his brother before him. The two were really mesmerising listening to.

_Itachi- You've paid the price  
Look at your face  
Hate's in each pore of your wretched skin  
Another day, another death  
You'll pass it on to your next of kin  
_

_Sasuke- It makes us old before our time  
Hate is a whore, a plague, a curse  
I doubt if we will live to see  
Hate disappear from the universe _

Everyone listened stunned to the two brothers. They could sing perfectly and two certain artists couldn't take they eyes from the older of the two. Not only was his body a perfect peace of art, but also his voice was flawless. A perfect combination of beauty and deathliness united in one man.

_Both- It makes us old before our time  
Hate is a whore, a plague, a curse  
_

Everyone looked at the two Uchihas in awe, they voices created together a strange sensation bliss, awe and amazement.

_Itachi- __I doubt if we will live to see_

_Both- Hate disappear from the universe _

Ooooh...

_We're born to hate  
It's like a serpent in the soul  
We're so consumed  
It seems the serpent's in control__… _

When the song ended began everyone clapping. Who would have known that two people so incapable to understand human emotions or even express them could sing in such a heavenly way.

Both Uchihas bowed as they stepped down from the stage; walking up to they own groups.

"Well after this amazing performance, let us see who will be the next one." Anko said as she pulled out the next song eagerly. "Wow, it is again a song from the same musicale, and the next one singing will be, oh Hidan." At that the whole Akatsuki gasped and looked worried at the zealot.

"Well then, let me see that song." Hidan said as he begun to read through the song, violet eyes suddenly widening.

"This is not good, I know that look." Konan said and the others nodded.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked confused as he leaned nearer to the Akatsuki.

"That my idiot of a partner will have one other hissy fit in… three…two…one…"

"YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS THAT I SING SOMETHING ABOUT NOT BELIEVING ANYMORE IN GOD!! JASHIN-SAMA IS ALLMIGHTY AND NO ONE CA…mmhpf…"Hidan's rant was stopped by one of Kakuzu's tentacles wrapping around his mouth.

"Hidan, just sing that song damn it or I will go over there and rip your head of and sew your bug mouth shut." At that everyone of the others stared wide eyed at Kakuzu.

"Don't worry, Hidan can't be killed un."

"And how do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Kakuzu often killed his partners after two minutes." Kisame said.

"And how come that he didn't kill him?" Ino asked.

"Oh, he tried that that like eighty times, but even after getting his head, arms and legs ripped down he was still alive and bitching around." Sasori explained and the Konoha and Suna ninja paled. Were these even human?

"Well Hidan, I'm waiting." Kakuzu growled. After Hidan nodded he let him go.

"Ok, I will sing this shit, but only under one condition." Hidan said as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"And that would be?" Pain asked.

"After I'm ready will Kakuzu and me sing a duet." At that the whole Akatsuki began gapping.

"WHAT!!!" they all screamed in shock.

"Oh man the Zombie Twins will sing together." Kisame said and immediately ducked Hidan's scythe and Kakuzu's arm.

"Well then Hidan, so shall it be." Pain said. _'They are all a big bunch of children…' _

Hidan nodded and the music begun to play…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the next chapter. So, if you want you can suggest the son the to should sing together…. 


	5. Zombie Twins on stage

A/N: ok guys we took my birthday some days forth then I can't get home on the 11th of this month so we make the party today. Well I need soon to get down cutting the cake, but I will post now a new chapter up. I hope that Kakuzu will not hurt me if I pay him…

V. Zombie Twins on Stage

* * *

Everyone looked at the priest as he begun to sing.

_Dear God, Dear God  
What are you doing up there?  
Have I been speaking to an empty sky?  
If not, then tell me why  
I gave my life to you my faith had never been in doubt  
The sings that pleasure man I have learned to live without  
Till now I believed that you were everywhere  
But if the good still die then what's the sense of prayer  
We scream but you don't hear, we look to you in vain  
If you really exist, then why don't you explain  
Don't leave me now_

At that suddenly the whole Akatsuki understood what bothered they most religious member ont he song, but Hidan had still a rather nice voice.

_Dear God, Dear God  
Forgive me if I fail you  
I always thought that faith would keep me strong  
I see, now I was wrong  
What good are sacred words  
Written in books as old as time  
The mountain that's ahead of me  
Maybe too high climb  
Can I still spread your word?  
Can I still be your voice?  
I thought my life was you, but I feel I have a choice  
I got down on my knees dead God give me a sign  
Tell me that all of this, is in your grand design  
Please don't leave me know _

I comfort and I soothe the troubled and the weak  
I give my people strength when everything was bleak  
With you inside of me, no wound could be too deep  
But now I feel I'm lost, have I the right to weep?  
I need your help right now, tell me what must be done  
You are still my Father and I am still you son don't leave me now 

Hidan was really getting int o that song and everyone stared at him wide eyed.

_Dear God, where are you hiding  
Dear God, speak to me  
I need to know your plan  
When will all of this make sense to me  
I'm blind, make me see _

Dear God, of all men  
Please shine a light my way  
Give me some hope to face the day  
I'm lost, all I can do is pray 

As the song ended staid Hidan ont he stage and looked grinning at his partner.

"Ah Kuzu about what did we speak as I got up here?" Hidan asked grinning as his partner's green eyes flashed at him angrily.

"Don't call me that…" Kakuzu growled as he walked up to his partner.

"Go you two!" Kisame yelled while whistling, the other Akatsuki begun also to cheer and the others only sweatdropped.

"Hmm…let us see the song…" Anko said as she handed them the text and both begun blushing and growling after they read it.

"This is again your fault Hidan…" Kakuzu hissed.

"Shut up heathen…"

As the music begun to play both grabbed they micros.

_Hidan- Hey, what you want, baby I got it  
What you need, mmm, you know I got it  
All I'm askin' is for a little respect when you come home  
Just a little bit Yeah, baby baby baby  
Just a little bit When you come home  
Just a little bit Hey  
Just a little bit _

I ain't gonna do you wrong, while you gone  
I ain't gonna do you wrong because I don't wanna  
All I'm askin' is for a little respect when you get home  
Just a little bit Hey baby  
Just a little bit Baby when you get home  
Just a little bit Hey hey hey  
Just a little bit Yeah yeah yeah 

At that everyone, but mostly the Akatsuki tryed to hold back a laugh.

_Kakuzu- I'm about to give you all of me money Mmm  
And all I'm askin' in return honey  
is to give me my propers when you're movin' out  
Justa justa justa justa justa justa justa justa Ooh when you get home  
Just a little bit Do it for me now yeah  
Just a little bit Mmm _

Ooh, your kisses, sweeter than honey  
Ooh, guess what, so is my money  
And all I need, hey, just a little respect when you get home  
Just a little bit Hey baby  
Just a little bit When you get home  
Just a little bit Do it for me now yeah  
Just a little bit 

Now were the Akatsuki really about to lose it.

_Both- R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take out T-C-P _

Sock it Hey  
Sock it to me, sock it to me A little respect  
Hey baby, yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Sock it I don't wanna, o  
Sock it to me, sock it to me Just want a little bit  
O baby, o pay me Respect Where ever I go  
Ooh ooh ooh give it to me Yeah, tell it  
All over the world, o pay me respect 

As it ended dared no one to move.

"Wow that was interesting and Kakuzu please stay up there then it is now your turn." Anko said as she handed him the text. If Kakuzu wouldn't wear a mask then everyone could have seen how he turned a bit blue.

So after the music begun to play, begun Kakuzu to sing.

_Sometimes I find another world  
inside my mind  
when I realise  
the crazy things we do  
It makes me feel ashamed to be alive  
It makes me wanna run away and hide _

It's all 'bout the money  
It's all 'bout the dum dum...  
And I don't think It's funny  
to see us fade away  
It's all 'bout the money  
It's all 'bout the dum dum...  
and I think we got it all wrong anyway 

Everyone was listening to the masked nin's deep voice as Kiba and some of the others noticed that the whole Akatsuki were desperately trying to surpress a laugh.

_We find strange ways of showing  
them how much we really care  
when in fact  
we just don't seem to care at all  
This pretty world  
is getting out of hand  
So tell me how we fail to understand? _

It's all 'bout the money  
It's all 'bout the dum dum...  
And I don?t think It?s funny  
to see us fade away  
It's all 'bout the money  
It's all 'bout the dum dum...  
and I think we got it all wrong anyway  
Anyway

Cause it's all 'bout the money 

Now broke the whole Akatsuki out in laughter and were rolling ont he floor with teary eyes. Sasuke watched wide eyed and gapping as the shark like ninja put his large arm around his brother's shoulder and leaned on him laughing and…his brother was also laughing, not faking it, but really laughing out of his heart.

_It's all 'bout the money  
It's all 'bout the dum dum...  
And I don't think it's funny  
to see us fade away  
It's all 'bout the money  
It's all 'bout the dum dum...  
and I think we got it all wrong  
Anyway _

It's all 'bout the money  
It's all 'bout the dum dum...  
And I don't think it's funny  
to see us fade away  
It's all 'bout the money  
It's all 'bout the dum dum...  
and I think we got it all wrong anyway  
Anyway… 

As the song ended were the Akatsuki still laughing and no one understood what was so funny. Suddenly everyone let out a frightened yelp as suddenly black tentacles spread out from under Kakuzu's cloak and tryed to grab the other Akatsuki, but they all dodged in they own ways from which some startled the others. For example as Zetsu melted in the floor, Konan turned herself in to paper butterflies, Deidara made a clay bird and sat on it, Sasori used his 'tail' to hold the black tendril away from him.

"Kakuzu, calm down…" Pein said after calming down a bit.

"Hn…" was the only response.

"Erm…sorry it is time for my praying to Jashin-sama, is there a place where I can do that?" Hidan suddenly asked.

"Uhm…yes there in the corner." Kurenai said confused. '_An S-class assassin who prays?' _

"Great." He said smiling like a little child.

"Erm…why were you all laughing yur heads of a five minutes ago?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Well you know Kakuzu is the one doing our finances, he knows the Bingo-book in and out and well…" Pein was suddenly interpreted by Kisame.

"Kakuzu loves money and is a greedy bastard and if he doesn't count his money at least eighty times a day then never." Kisame said. Suddenly everyone heard a painful gasp and they turned to Hidan, eyes widening in horror as they watched him stab himself in the chest, blood dripping on the floor.

"Wha…what is he doing?" Sakura asked panicked.

"Oh Hidan is only praying, we learned to ignore it." Deidara said as he played with the mouths on his hands making Kiba turn ghostly pale as Naruto letting out a 'cool'.

After a five minutes later layd Hidan death on the ground.

"I…is he …de…death?" Ino asked frightened.

"Yep, but he will return in some minutes to the living again."

"Sadly…" Kakuzu growled as he stood up and begun to take down his cloak. "I hate it when the cloak get's bloody thanks to that moron." As he layd the cloak on the ground most of the others gasped as they saw that the others body was cowered in stiches.

A gurgling noise made everyone turn over to Hidan who slowly begun to sit up. As Kakuzu reached him he kneeled down and suddenly black tendrils come out of his body and begun to stich the other's wounds together.

"So, any questions why I call them Zombie Twins?" everyone was only gapping in horror at the sight presented to them.

"Uhm…Itachi, can I speak with you for a sec?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." And so both Uchihas walked in the kitchen.

"So about what did you want to speak?" the older male asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Why are you around the Akatsuki, I mean are they even human?" the younger asked.

"These freaks as you see them are my friends and also my new family…" Itachi said as he walked back inside and sat down by the others and come immediately in a talk with the two artists who were again complimenting him for his singing earlier.

Sasuke only stared after his brother in disbelief. What happened with his brother in these years in which he was part of Akatsuki? He was confused, but walked back inside.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so I hope that you liked the chapter… 


	6. I don't want to sing this

A/N: hey guys, I'm back again with a new chapter. The Aka's are so much fun to work with. Well I heard this song the first time on youtube and I need

to say that, that AMV was absolutely great.

VI. I don't want to sing this…

* * *

After getting over the icy feeling of being stuck in the middle of a twisted nightmare and Kurenai managed to get rid of the blood, was it time to choose the next person who should sing. This time it hit the Leader who needed to sing together with who? Well he was paired up with no one other then Genma.

Anko pulled out the song and nearly bust out laughing when she read the text. Both males looked worried at her and then nearly fainted when they saw just what they should sing.

"Erm…can we trade it for something not so embarrassing well, like the Barbie-song?" Pein asked and everyone stared confused at him. Was that song really that bad?

"No chance boys and now sing." Anko said while she took a video camera out. "

As the music begun to play, both sighed in defeat and embracement.

_Pein - I can handle this but i can't handle anything else  
it's my own mistake - it's based on me and not on my groin  
it's the little things in my pants that we're all living for  
i never really knew what that thing down there was used for _

yo yo yo yo yo yo - i kill the rock rock rock rock rock yo  
then she killed my brain brain brain brain brain brain brain brain  
nothing hurts anymore - nevermind... then she killed my 

Suddenly everyones eye wide ned and while Konan blushed, tryed the other Akatsuki to hide behind the young woman in they embrassement.

_Genma - yo wicked gay but then today i think i'll be hardcore  
if i forget to take my medicine then i'll be sick  
i'm so hot to trot i'm stealing all my beats from the blacks  
and from all the young girls is where i steal my act _

yo yo yo yo yo yo - i kill the rock rock rock rock yo then  
then she killed my brain brain brain brain brain brain brain brain  
nothing hurts anymore - nevermind... then she killed my brain

i can't stand it 

Now wre also the other male ninjas also feeling embrassed and the girls were all blushing or in Anko's case laughing a taping the whole scene. This would be priceless ont he anual class meeting in two moths.

_Pein - if i'm so wonderful then why am i so misunderstood?  
everybody has a reason for it except me  
it's the little things in my pants we're all waiting for  
i never really knew what that thing down there was used for _

Genma - yo yo yo yo yo yo - i kill the rock rock rock rock rock yo  
then she killed my brain brain brain brain brain brain brain brain  
nothing hurts anymore - nevermind... then she killed my… 

As the song ended both males sent a death glare at Anko and sat down blushing like Hell.

"Now is it your turn Anko." Kurenai said to her friend who jumped up happily.

"Great." She said.

_Hold me baby, dance until it's Sunday.  
Touch me baby, feeling like a holiday. _

Put all the past behind you. Put all your cares away.  
A new day's near. Without a fear, wake up and here's a happy girl.  
Just let your friends unwind you. Nightmares won't ever stay.  
They cannot creep, when you don't sleep, 'cause you're in deep with good friends.

If you work nine-to-five and all the rest is spent alone,  
Time's come to feel alive. So hear the drums, the day's become a party night.

Hold me baby, pretty, pretty lady.  
Lose all the stress you've gathered in a week.  
Touch me baby, shiny, shiny body.  
Gotta refresh your energy.  
Hold me baby, dance until it's Sunday.  
Until our hearts are finding what we seek.  
Touch me baby, feeling like a holiday.  
Under a starlit melody. 

Anko got really in the song and begun to even move to the music.

_You're gaming every night and read manga every day.  
Can't go outside, you feel denied, you're pushed aside you lonesome boy.  
At work, no end's in sight and it's all for little pay.  
Just gotta take a coffee break, and we'll all make a nice time. _

Just chatting on the net, or only talking on the phone?  
This time you won't forget. Kick off your shoes, and we will choose a party night.

Hold me baby, never-ending party.  
You will regain the shine within your eyes.  
Touch me baby, are you ready? Okay!  
It's fun for all; just let it go.  
Hold me baby, dance until it's Sunday.  
We'll work it out; our steps will synchronize.  
Touch me baby, feeling like a holiday.  
It's something special, don't you know? 

"Why did she get a more better song then I?" Genma asked growling.

"Well, she had luck to get a good song."

_Life can't be spent afraid. So when you're tired and on your own,  
This time you've got it made. Just close your eyes and socialize.  
Have a party night! _

Hold me baby, pretty, pretty lady.  
Lose all the stress you've gathered in a week.  
Touch me baby, shiny, shiny body.  
Gotta refresh your energy.  
Hold me baby, dance until it's Sunday.  
Until our hearts are finding what we seek.  
Touch me baby, feeling like a holiday.  
Under a starlit melody.

Hold me baby, never-ending party.  
You will regain the shine within your eyes.  
Touch me baby, are you ready? Okay!  
It's fun for all; just let it go.  
Hold me baby, dance until it's Sunday.  
We'll work it out; our steps will synchronize.  
Touch me baby, feeling like a holiday.  
It's something special, don't you know? 

"She doesn't move even so bad." Hidan said while watching Anko.

"Well, you should not get her angered." Itachi said.

"He?"

"She has some interesting jutsus."

"And you know that Itachi becouse you are from the same village, but what about you Sasori?" Hidan asked confused.

"Well, she was Orochimaru's first and for a rather long time only student." Sasori said and Hidan gapped.

"Oh great,a snake girl…"

_Hold me baby, pretty, pretty lady.  
Touch me baby, shiny, shiny body.  
Hold me baby, dance until it's Sunday.  
Touch me baby, feeling like a holiday.  
Hold me baby, never-ending party.  
Touch me baby, are you ready? Okay!  
Hold me baby, dance until it's Sunday.  
Touch me baby, feeling like a holiday. _

Hold me baby, pretty, pretty lady. 

Anko jumped grinning from the stage and sat down by the others.

"So, who is the next ne?"

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the next chapter, and from the next chap on will the others also sing again… 


	7. More surprise guests

A/N: so guys my room mate is watching Dr. House after she told me about her newest costplay idea…she wants me as Orochimaru…I don't look like him! Go to Deviantart and look there on my account Anuset, I have there photos about me and I don't look like him….

VII. More surprise guests…

* * *

After Anko sat down again by her colleges as suddenly they heard some growls and cursing. Everyone turned to the hall and sweatdropped as suddenly the Hokage herself stamped inside while dragging her two team mates after her.

"Erm…Hokage-sama?" Genma brought out as also Shizune, Tonton, Kabuto, Kotetsu and Izumo walked inside after them.

"Hay sensei!" Anko yelled cheerfully while waving at Orochimaru.

"This is all your fault Jiraiya…." The snake like nin growled.

"Hello Orochimaru…" said suddenly a voice and golden eyes widened.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT THEY WILL BE ALSO HERE!" Orochimaru screamed in panic.

"Wow, that thing was your old partner Sasori?" Hidan asked grinning.

"As if you could talk." Kakuzu said while watching a certain blond glaring daggers at the snake.

"Yes, they are also here and now everyone sit down." Tsunade hissed and Kurenai felt herselfe on the verge of tears while looking at the groups of Konoha and Suna nin, S-class Nuke-nins, Sannin and senseis currently sitting in her living room. Her poor home.

"Ok everyone let us pull out the next singer." Anko said.

"What does that guy do with his pupils that they are so energy filled and enthusiastic?" Hidan asked confused.

"Don't ask me." Sasori said.

"Hey you were his partner."

"Yes, but I still didn't ask."

"Aha…"

"So guys the next one singing will be…" but she was interpreted by Kisame who suddenly jumped up.

"Sorry, but I just remembered something very important. I need to go." And with that he was already on his way as he suddenly noticed both Pein and Tsunade glaring at him.

"Where do you think you are going?" both asked in union and then glaring at each other.

"Well uhm… five days ago I got news from an old friend whose father was also my sensei and commandant of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and well we made up a meting." Kisame said.

"Hmm…very well Kisame you can go to met this person and come back here together." Pein said after Konan whispered something to him.

"Hai." Kisame said smiling and run of.

"Wow that guy must be a rather good sword fighter if his father trained Kisame and co." Hidan said, usually after his praying he was rather talkative.

"Yes."

"Ok guys while we wait, the next singer up is Konan." She said smiling as the young woman stood up with the other Akatsuki encouraging her.

As the music begun to play she started her song softly;

_Quietly dreaming of you... _

I can't stop wishing for you, forever.  
But all my sentiments will come and go,  
While I hope that one of them would touch you so.

I can't move forward anymore, doesn't matter how close to there we are.  
I see a barricaded door, and there's nowhere else I can go.  
All of the days we're kept apart. All the Xs marked on my calendar.  
Once had a loud, empowered heart. Now the beat is starting to slow.

So, if a forever really can exist. I will believe it's true.  
I don't care how long, I know single moments can change anything.  
Though, seems that no matter what I hold inside, it gets the best of me.  
But I won't give up, and I won't give in until I hold my all, my everything. 

All Akatsuki members were grinning at they blushing leader while the others listened to the young woman's soft and calming voice. Most of the others even asked themselves, as to how could such a pretty and carrying woman become part of an evil organization.

_I can't stop thinking of you. No, never.  
With the thought of you, I agonize.  
It's enough to make a river from my eyes.  
I can't stop wishing for you, forever.  
But all my sentiments will come and go,  
While I hope that one of them would touch you so. _

All of my life had been a game. A charade suggesting an inner strength.  
At some point the features I would claim, crept inside and started to grow.

So much that I want to share with you and so much that I want to see.  
Every word from you, every side of you that I wish I'd known.  
No, nothing is knocking on the door. Today's no better than before.  
But I will not wilt, and I will not wait until my chance is made.  
I'll make my own.

I can't stop thinking of you. No, never.  
With the thought of you, I realize  
It's enough to make my heart revitalize.  
I can't stop wishing for you, forever.  
But all my sentiments will come and go,  
While I hope that one of them would touch you so. 

The song seemed to fit her perfectly, they could hear her could in the song.

_I can't stop thinking of you. No, never.  
With the thought of you, I agonize.  
It's enough to make a river from my eyes.  
I cannot get to you now.  
But I know someday that my will will cross the stars.  
And I know it will call you back to me. _

Keep believing. Ah...  
Keep believing. Ah...  
Keep believing. Ah... 

As the song ended and she bowed begun everyone clapping and cheering while she made her way back to the others and sat down smiling beside her still flushed partner.

"So, what do you think Pein?" she asked softly.

"Uhmr…er…"

"**I think translated this mea**ns you were fantastic." Zetsu said.

"Erm…is it already time that I let my ears get checked?" Kiba asked.

"No, Zetsu has some sort of strange schizophrenia and that are his two personalities well the black part is sometimes mean, but the white part is nice. You should see them arguing un." Deidara said and Sasuke begun to question his brother's sanity about calling these…he didn't even know what to call them, his _'friends' _and '_family"_.

"So everyone we have our next singer." Anko suddenly said grinning. "Deidara it is your turn." At that the blond Iwa-nin jumped up and run to the stage.

"If he sings a song about bombs or explosions I will scream…" Hidan said.

"I fear a headache is nearing." Sasori said while massaging his forehead.

"Did someone get the clay away from him?" Pein asked.

"Uhm…what is the problem?" Ino asked.

"Well is we have bad luck then Deidara will show us his art if he gets pissed from the song."

"What is wrong with art?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well my partner's sight of art is; "Art is a Bang"." Sasori said as the music begun to play.

_I want to change the world. Nothing left that can scare me now.  
I know I'll get through it somehow.  
If I can hold my own, my bravery will lead me home.  
Or change my mind- reaching out with no passion gone.  
Hoping that a new day will dawn.  
It will be yours and mine, and we will live to see it shine.  
It's wonderland. _

Within your eyes I see that something is lost.  
Something missing, something astray.  
So today, you keep on searching.  
You, are moving farther away.

Sometimes I have no energy to exhaust.  
When tomorrow never is near.  
I can't hear, I can't believe.  
I feel my spirit decay. 

Everyone was listening to the blond artist singing, most of all the Akatsuki members, then they would have never thought that they blond ball of energy could sing so stunning so no one noticed as two dark onyx eyes never left the blond for even a second, except a certain raven haired boy who stared wide eyed from one to the other then he also noticed that the blonds blue orbs were also fixated on the onyx ones.

_But then I saw your face and I found,  
In your embrace, my strength is always around.  
It is the place in life that I need,  
And the more I concede,  
The more you feel completed. _

I want to change the world. No more reason to hesitate.  
Now tomorrow won't have to wait.  
If I can share with you, a future brilliant, a love so true.  
I'd change my mind, spreading wings with no passion gone.  
New roads won't be secret for long.  
They will be yours and mine, and we live to see them shine.  
It's wonderland.

When time and times are just repeating again.  
And when life seems awfully routine.  
And it seems, we're running circles.  
Never reaching our dreams. 

Deidara gave his heart in that song and hoped that the hidden massage would be understood, what does that old saying say? The line between love and hate is rather tin and can be easily crossed. Some people say that '_Beauty is the Mask of Death'_, oh how right they are, he crossed the line and fell for the deathly beauty.

_But then I see your face and I know,  
That you and me, will find the right way to go.  
And when I need to stop and rewind,  
I know I'll always find  
That you're still right behind me. _

I want to change the world. Can it be we see eye-to-eye?  
Living life without asking why.  
'Cause we already know, since I'm not able to let you go.  
Won't change my mind, never letting us be apart.  
Everything you need's in my heart.  
And it is yours and mine, and hand-in-hand we'll watch it shine.  
It's wonderland.

I want to change the world. Nothing's left that can scare me now.  
I know I'll get through it somehow.  
If I can hold my own, my bravery will lead me home.  
Or change my mind, reaching out with no passion gone.  
Hoping that a new day will dawn.  
It will be yours and mine, and we will live to see it shine.  
It's wonderland... 

As the song ended Dei walked back to the others and sat down between his Danna and Itachi.

"Wow, nice singing blondie."

"Thanks Hidan. So how did you like my singing Sasori no Danna?" the blond asked like a little child who wants to be complimented that it made something good."

"Yes Deidara you were good." Sasori said and suddenly the blond launched himself at him.

"Wow your new partner is petty interesting Sasori." Orochimaru said grinning.

"Shut up Orochimaru…" the redhead hissed while he tried to get his partner of off him so he was rather thankful when Itachi pulled the blond nearer to him and he could finally sit up so he missed he faint blush on his partner's check.

Suddenly everyone heard the front door open and close as two pair of footsteps nearing them. All gazes turned to the door where Kisame suddenly appeared.

"Hey everyone, we are here." He said grinning.

"Great and where is the guy you wanted to meet?" Hidan asked.

"Strange last time I checked I was famel." Said suddenly a young woman with pale skin, raven black hair and silver ends and with violet-green eyes dressed in black, a sword on her side. Everyone looked gapping at her.

"Ok guys this is Riako Matekeshi, her father was our sensei and was also the jonin who trained us seven well eight with Ria-chan." Kisame still grinning.

"Erm…a woman…" Pein managed to get out while Konan smiled happily.

"Riako?" said suddenly Neji and Hinata in union.

"Ah, you two must be Neji-kun and Hinata-chan, Hiashi already told me when I visited him today that you two would be here." She said and everyone looked confused and gapping at her.

"What, she is friends with the head of the Hyuuga house and his death twin brother pluss…" Kisame said.

"She is also my godmother." Neji said and everyone nearly had one heart attack or crashed from they sitting spots. His father often told Neji about his godmother and now he finally met her, his father was right she had an unique aura around herself.

"Yep." She said as she and Kisame sat down by the Akatsuki with Riako sitting a bit nearer to the two Biyakugan users.

"Okey now that hopefully everyone is here let us choose the next singer…"

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so the chap is done. Well what do you think?

P.S.: the sentence; "_Beauty is the Mask of Death" _is from me…


End file.
